the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities S4 - Order of Favorites
Alright... one season to go. Yeah, I'm almost done with season 5, but I won't do that until the season is over completely. On top of that, I'll have to wait a few months. I'm not going to say that "Episode 150 is great or horrible" or whatever right after doing episode 150, after all. I might even wait until I'm halfway through season 6. It'd be at least a month or two. As for season 4... this is probably the most inconsistent season I've done. The harshest burnout I've ever gone through has been episodes 92-99, and we'll be going into more detail about that as we go along. But on top of that, this season contains many of my favorite reviews that I have ever done. So, it's a bit of a mixed bag. Let's sort through it though, shall we? Once again, let's start by getting through the episodes that appeared on my least favorites list 30. Hired (#97): Time saving mode: Top 10 Least Favorite Videos (Part 2) 29. Girls Gone Mild (#92): Time saving mode: Top 10 Least Favorite Videos (Part 2) 28. There's No Business Like Monkey Business (#95): Time saving mode: Top 10 Least Favorite Videos (Part 1) 27. The Goode Family Pilot (#119): Time saving mode: Top 10 Least Favorite Videos (Part 1) 26. The Ceremony (#99): Dat burnout tho. It didn't make my Top 10 least favorite videos, but it's definitely lower on the list of all of my videos. My burnout is less noticeable here only because the actual episode was so short and I could more easily get through this one. 25. Dropping Da Bomb (#110): One of the last times I got really angry, and it was really getting tired at this point. 24. King Star King Pilot (#107): Same as above. They're pretty interchangeable.' ' 23. "The Worst Cartoon Ever"/Paddy the Pelican (#118): Eh... the thing with this one is that's it's another Face Freeze! ''situation, where there wasn't much material to work with. Even if I reviewed every single episode... there wasn't much there. Luckily though, I think this is where the regretable reviews kind of end. '''22. May the Farce Be With You (#101):' I'd like to say that my burnout ended around episode #100, but it seemed to be a bit longer before I got my groove back so to speak. It seems that as I've moved on from "wikipedia reviews" I've more fallen into "react reviews" around this time a couple of years ago, which isn't as bad, but it's still not quite what I should be doing. 21. Batteries Not Included (#109): The problem here, once again, is that I didn't have much material. The biggest crime, strangely enough for a series based on the Garbage Pail Kids, is that it's incredibly bland. There wasn't too much to comment on at the time. Not to mention that this was one of the reviews in the "pain era" which did wreak havoc on much of season 4. 20. Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy (#112): I think that I did this one for old time's sake, mostly. And it was... alright. Not a review I'd exactly write home about, and it doesn't stack up with the strongest SpongeBob reviews I've done. But I think that it was an episode that deserved an atrocity review that I never really got to. 19. Treasure Map (#108): I was in excessive pain at the time of making this review, and while I think that I did an alright job, the internal cysts really did take their toll in early 2016. And the sad part is I know they're gonna come back at some point in the future, but at least I'm better at... dealing with the pain? Here's a maxim for you: "dig a pit when the tide is low." It essentially means to prepare for bad times during good. Nowadays I've kind of prepared for the eventuality of this kind of pain again, but it's always going to taint some of the memories that I have of particular reviews. 18. Follow the Bouncing Orange (#105): Here's where the pain started. Luckily I was mostly done with the review by then. It only really started when I was in editing, so it didn't affect it overall too much. But... it kind of taints my memory, as I've said. Seriously, chronic pain is bad. Would not recommend. 0/10 I think this is where I'll end the meh category though. 17. Hospital (#96): I get some facts in this review wrong, like humor being the same across cultures, but other than that I think the review is okay. It's the best I could have done during the era. Not one of my strongest videos, but I stand by it well enough. 16. Greg (#98): Definitely one of the better reviews from the "Burnout Era". I think that it holds up well enough. I don't know why this show ended up being one of the better ones of that era, but it was. 15. I Loathe a Parade (#102): It's another review where I don't have much to say. It's a burnout recovery episode to be sure, but I think it clocks in fairly well. At the time my asperger's syndrome had me obsessed with Little Shop of Horrors, and I figured there was a cartoon and so it seemed like the time was right. It turned out to be a decent review, I think. Also, the post credits joke is the funniest thing I think I did that no one has ever noticed. If you didn't catch it, the credits are the final song from the musical "don't feed the plants". When they get to the line "eat Cleaveland" I play the sound of Cleaveland Brown from Family Guy doing his "no! no! no! No!" thing because that is legit what I think of whenever I hear that song at that line. It still cracks me up. 14. Master of Disaster (#117): It's another episode that I could describe as fairly typical. It was something that was coming off of the heels of a much bigger review, so it wasn't going to be something flashy - just a more in depth look at number 10 of my top 10 worst cartoons of the 2000's list. And for what it is, it's pretty good. 13. Drawn Together: The Movie: The Movie (#100): Ah this review. It's another one that's gotten a pretty mixed reaction because it was a very angry review. The movie is a very bad movie, and honestly, it's one of the times I don't regret my anger. I don't insult a specific person and the movie goes out of its way... kind of arguing why it shouldn't exist. "Why does animation need a point? We're pointless" Well yeah, but you're also terrible, and you're making a good argument why animation needs a point. Maybe some of the reason that my anger is less understandable is because... this is the first episode I needed to censor. And... the stuff I censored was fucking ugly. Like... really bad. I don't like thinking about it, you know? 12. Mindless Fun (#106): So this review starts off with me saying "time to go back to the hospital" upon hearing the theme song. Because I was recently at the hospital for pain during making this review. Honestly I think I had a bit of fun with this review. It has... the worst theme song ever, but it's one of those "fun to mock" shows because it's so obviously trying to be the next TMNT. Actually, apparently it's a ripoff of another terrible cartoon Dino Squad. 11. The Big Fairy Share Scare (#104): Okay, so this has been my best performing video ever. Seriously, it got me 100's of thousands of views really quickly, and I'm not entirely sure why. Sure, I think it's a pretty good video, but I don't think it's my best ever. I thought that people wouldn't have been interested in Chloe after the whole Sparky thing, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe Fairly OddParents still resonates with people on some level. I like the post-credits joke here too. "Due to overwhelming demand, we have a fairy shortage." Enter Madworld quote "I blame our schools!" It's funny because school is shit. 10. The Pom-Pom Girl (#93): I think that this review ended up being one of the better burnout reviews because I showed it to my friends before reviewing it, and we had some fun laughing at it before I started reviewing it, because... this is the show that you can have a lot of fun laughing at. I wouldn't call it "so bad, it's good" but it's something that's a lot of fun to riff, and I think that most people agree on that. Also, at the same time I reviewed this, my computer was... dying a lot. Might have been why the burnout started, but I remember dealing with so much slowdown around this time and constant crashing. The Pom Pom Girl is the last review I did on my old system. 9. Newborn Cooties 2 (#111): Not much to say. Just one of my funnier reviews. I think that the whole "tea party scene" is my favorite joke that I've ever told. I don't even know how I came up with that. I like that I managed to take essentially the same material from Over Two Rainbows and make it different and stand out from the first Newborn Cooties review. And yes, that is all I will ever call them. And I don't think anyone minds. Now we get to the part of the season that I consider really good; some of the best reviews I've ever made. 8. Dorbees - Making Decisions (#120): Just another really solid episode. Dorbees is one of the most strange and surreal things that I've ever seen, but goddamn if I'm not still listening to "Balls Just Wanna Grow Up" to this day. It's a good, solid review, plain and simple, and it's a nice way to end season 4, with all of its ups and downs. 7. D.W.'s Very Bad Mood (#113): I get that this review isn't up everyone's alley, with its unique style of editing, but I like it. It's really funny, and I specifically chose Arthur because I had done the show prior. You know, it gave way for experimentation. Speaking of experimentation, this is an exceptionally important review because it sparked the decision for me to eventually get an editor. I'm an anxious person, and so relying on someone to do something incredibly important was always an... iffy thing, especially with YouTube algorithms and all the fun that comes with that. But this review was definitely the spark to start letting me accept some help on these reviews, and that has certainly helped over the course of this year. 6. Return of Slade (#94): Even during burnout, Teen Titans Go leads to a good review. This episode was just... so antithetical to everything that I believe in when it came to cartoons and entertainment in general. I think that I explain the points quite well, and really explain why the episode and the philosophy within doesn't really work. And considering that this was at least the second Teen Titans Go episode doing this; it was... rather annoying. I dunno. Not much to say, but it's a solid review. And now the episodes get... really hard to determine my favorites. 5. Painbow (#115): My feelings are complicated about this review because Powerpuff Girls 2016 had gotten much, much worse since I initially reviewed it. I was hopeful that maybe that could improve and get somewhere interesting. But... no. Now we've got Bliss, which is probably another thing I'm not reviewing. It's almost... what's the point? At this point it seems that Powerpuff Girls 2016 is just screaming for attention. It'll stop soon if we ignore it. This is the review where I really started to dislike networks in general. I mean, I've ranted on Nickelodeon, but my perception is that it's always been just one network, or one company (Viacom) that owns a bunch of networks, but now it seems that the whole concept is fucked. It was nice to finally articulate that. And I hate shows that do what Powerpuff Girls 2016 did - try to cash in on social brownie points without really... caring. It's a "girl power" show that has the main characters repeatedly captured and made weak. They need to get rid of a very good female character because of how she chooses to express her femininity. Can't have any sexuality, except grade schoolers twerking. Initially I thought that people saying that "this is teh wurst cartoon ever" were just making a fuss over something stupid and mediocre. While I don't think this is the worst cartoon ever, I do understand those who think that way now. To be honest, it's probably going to make my "Top 10 Worst Cartoons of the 2010's" and it will be higher than Teen Titans Go. 4. Nurm uf Teh Nurth (#116): Nurm of Teh Nurth is a stellar example of a movie that's fun to make fun of. The characters literally do things that go directly against their plan, and nothing anyone does in this movie makes any kind of sense. You know your movie is great when the main character can do nothing - literally stop trying to solve the problem - and he will end up with a better result. At the end, the whole becoming a Captain Planet thing is just... hilarious. I needed that after a long movie. I don't know why, but Captain Planet always seems to be good for a laugh. Like... I don't know why, but it's always good comedic material. It's just a funny, funny review. 3. Peter-Assment (#103): This is the review where I could finally say, "yes! I'm back from burnout." I had done many reviews based on particularly tough issues, and I think that I did very well in this episode. And I believe I described it in a relatively calm, rational way. Unlike Screams of Silence or Seahorse Seashell Party, this episode is strange because... I don't know exactly what I was trying to do. She's sexually harassing Peter for the first half of the episode and that's bad, except no it's alright because she was lonely. It's not funny, and I don't think that it was trying to be funny. I don't know, issues like this are important to me and it's great when I can discuss them without letting it drown out a review, like what happened with Test of the Tested. 2. Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q (#91): I will say this though, season 1 has the best opener of all the seasons. It's an even better review than Shark Tale, the season 5 opener. I got really angry in this review, but I'm not going to regret that because.... well, it's almost like Seahorse Seashell Party, but done intentionally. There is no way this could have ever had a positive effect on the world. It tries to tell the cliche story of domestic violence, but as I've said, the cliche, extreme story of domestic violence has done tons and tons of harm. People's perception of domestic violence has long been painted this way, ignoring every other possible facet of the issue. And when something tries to paint people's perception into something that's already a common misconception, it's annoying. When it's about an issue that people legit do die over and get their lives ruined over, it's disgusting. And to add to this, the way the episode is written, it feels like no one involved cares. Everything from the simplistic way that Brenda is written to Quagmire's insulting speech. So now what do we got? We've got a cliche story that tries to raise awareness of a dangerous, limited misconceived worldview written for social brownie points, written in a broken awful way in a brilliant showcase of hypocrisy when paired with the very previous episode. I can't not be angry at this. I get it when it comes to something like Herpe the Love Sore, or Fresh Heir. Those episodes are just stupid, and they're not going to cause any damage. But this episode and Seahorse Seashell Party... they might. I know that Family Guy isn't claiming to be a guidebook to life, but people in these abusive situations... they will use any justification they can to have their worldview make sense. And that's for both the abused and the abuser. Ren Seeks Help may have been disturbing, but it's harmless. Return of Slade may be... wrong and misguided, but it's harmless in the long run. I legit think that Screams of Silence and Seahorse Seashell Party can do legit damage. Yeah, it's just media, but there's a reason you can't have a cartoon go out of its way teaching kids to start fires in their house or a live action show going into exact detail with how to build a bomb. I do think that the "duty" of art and artists is to benefit humanity in some way or another, at the very least. And when something so viscerally goes against that... I'm not going to regret anything that I say against it, or how I say it. As long as it rings out clearly to someone. 1. Top 20 Worst Opening Theme Songs (#114): Let's end on a more positive note. This is my favorite review that I've ever made.I put my all into this and got the whole team together. It's something that just... came together so well in the end. I can't really name every single little moment that came out of this, but some of them are... awesome. Who can forget my Braceface parody songs. People still quote "Ducks! There's some adventure!" to me, and that feels great. I actually got some animation for the Pickle & Peanut ''segment and that was fantastic. I had so much fun syncing random songs for the Rorouni Kenshin segment. I'm still surprised by how well "Love Makes the World Go Round" fits to Cyberchase... and how well Hellfire fits to "My Dad, the Rockstar." And of course, there's Captain Planet, "The Mega Mac Daddy of Ecology." Here's a little known fact, half of the video was already made before I even discovered that song so I needed to re-edit the numbers and stuff to fit that in because there was no way I couldn't include it. And Voodoo's Shaggy and Scooby impressions where amazing. As was Kimberly's voicing of Luffy and Kirby. People think that I actually got the voice actors, but I didn't. They're just that good. If you're wondering, I didn't write a script for anyone else, with the exception of Ma-Ti's "take your ring and fuck off." They just went off of the cuff and it's honestly better than I could write. On top of that, there are tons of little moments, like Angela Anaconda singing to... no one. A lot of people question my choices, like including Kirby Right Back at Ya! and putting Rourini Kenshin so high on the list, but I stand by choices. Seriously the singing in Kenshin is a... a bit grating, and the lyrics... I say that they're a mistranslation, but I've heard that it actually has the opposite problem where they were translated word-for-word like it was written by Google translate, which... makes sense. And I do say that a show can be good while its theme song is bad. It's just one of those reviews I think I can come back to years and years from now. ------- Season 4 final tally. Bad episodes: 7 (23%, didn't move at all) Meh episodes: 5 (16%, down 7%) Good episodes: 18 (60%, up 7%) Oh my god, I actually managed to scrap by with a D- if we're just counting good. The issue with season 4 wasn't that it had the most bad episodes; it's that season 4 kind of had a bunch in a row early on and some of my biggest missteps. At the same time though, it had a really good string later on and some of my favorite reviews of all time. At episode #103, I think that I really came into my own and stepped up my game. Sure, I had a couple of lower tier reviews later on, but I feel that it's a major step up from what came before, and I think that a lot of people do agree. But now, let's go into my top 11 favorite reviews of all time (season 1-4). I'm just going to give you the straight list, no details. '''11. Painbow 4' 10. Life of Brian 2 9. Chicken Little 2 8. Seahorse Seashell Party 1 Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are that a season 1 episode made it here. 7. Nurm uf Teh Nurth 4 6. Doggy Poo 3 5. Shorty McShorts Shorts 2 4. Peter-Assment 4 3. YouTube Copyright School 3 2. Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q 4 1. Top 20 Worst Opening Theme Songs 4 Keep in mind that this isn't going to be a final list, as I've got many favorites in season 5. Just off the top of my head: Korra, Wayside, Brian's a Bad Father, Finally a Lesson, Shark Tale, Duck Karma. They'll got a shot to make it into my favorites of all time. It's definitely interesting to see other people's opinions on my own work. Yeah, I've been harsher on my early stuff, but I feel like I'm so much better than I was back then, and it's hard for me to really watch them, you know? I think that most creators tend to feel a similar way, and personally I like to look forward more than I like to reflect. But there is value in the past. Personally, I think that season 5 is going really well, and I hope to keep it that way. Since One of the Boys is with editing right now, I've still got to get through seven episodes. And... this season ends in a special way: Episode 150. It's the first time a season had ended with an interval of 50, which means I arbitrarily need to make it extra special. Also, I've got a lot of big plans up ahead. I'll be doing the admirables in the next couple of days. I've written enough today. Category:Animated Atrocities